The Burdens' of Secrets
by LTCBPH
Summary: After almost 2 decades of being the holder of the most delicate of galactic secrets; Bail Organa determins it might be time to let another know of the truth of certain events.


As always, Star Wars is not mine, it is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm….I am just playing here for a bit.

This is a story that isn't AU but probably isn't cannon either. Nor do I think this has been expressly explored, but maybe so. I just have spent a lot of time thinking what kind of burden Bail Organa carried for 20 years. His character was not featured like I thought it should have been in the prequels. I got this idea over time from Mothma and Organas' roles in the Episode III deleted scenes and some of the Clone Wars animated series episodes, as well as some tidbits here and there from other fanfics. This will possibly slightly conflict with some EU material, but not in a major way. Just something I thought MIGHT have happened in a galaxy far far away.

**The Burdens of Secrets**

**Approximately 17 years after the founding of the Empire, 2 years BBY.**

The Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa, sighed heavily. He had too much on his mind, as he had for the last 2 decades. Not only was he the sector's regional Senator to the Imperial Senate (he would have said Republic) AND the First Viceroy; but he was secretly one of the leaders of the fledgling Alliance to restore the Republic. Forming out of the Delegation of 2000 during the final days of the Clone Wars, he was one of the last leaders of the Alliance to still maintain membership in the Senate. Some had been captured and killed, others had lost their will. And a few had resigned or lost elections.

One of the former Senators, Mon Mothma from Chandrilla, was covertly on her way to see him, to discuss potential future plans and operations of the Alliance. One of the most outspoken senator's of Palpatine's regime, she was now on the run and, no longer a senator, she could devote full time to leading the rebellion. Other than his wife, Mon was his closest confident in political matters and had been a close friend since the latter days of the Galactic Republic. So trusted of a friend, that other than himself, she was his daughter Leia's political mentor.

While Bail's mind was constantly absorbed with issues, today he had even more worries. His and Leia's roles were becoming harder to hide. Eventually one or both of them might be discovered by Imperial Intelligence. Who knew what would happen then. Not to mention he wasn't getting any younger, natural causes might take him as much as the Empire's forces. And he was concerned about information that the Rebellion would need; information that only he knew. Information that was so secret, he had not and was still hesitant to share. But he deduced that someone in the Alliance leadership should know should something happen to him. And Mon was the only one he trusted, especially when the matters dealt directly with Leia.

So with Leia off planet dealing with Senatorial Relief efforts, he would tell Mon Mothma the greatest of galactic secrets. And for a man who was an artist with words, he had not a clue how to approach such delicate matters.

He left his office to dress in plain clothes and get ready for the speeder ride to the small cabin in the mountains of Alderaan where he would meet with Mon. They had to be careful, there were likely Imperial informants on the planet, possibly in the government, although not likely on his well screened staff, which helped to coordinate all the travel arrangements to disguise Mon's arrival and departure.

After his travel from the capital Aldera to the mountains where the cabin lay, Bail simply waited with a small staff for security and to provide a working lunch for the former Senator. On the horizon the mid size shuttle soon appeared and raced between the mountains and over the crystal clear lake that sat before the multi story cabin. The shuttle sat down gently and after off gassing….the boarding ramp lowered, and out strolled Mon Mothma, leader of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She looked older than Bail remembered, and if anyone had similar stresses to him, it was her.

"Bail…it's been far too long, it is so good to be back on Alderaan. I have missed working directly with you, as we did in the Republic.", Mon stated as she warmly embraced the First Viceroy.

"Mon, yes I have missed you as well…Breha sends her love, she is feeling under the weather. And I am sure Leia will be upset she missed you, but she is off planet dealing with some refugee issues". Bail stated as he returned her embrace. "Let us go inside, I have had a meal prepared and we can get down to work".

"Absolutely, so much to discuss, and I want to be off planet within a few hours for your safety as well as my own".

Bail lead Mon through the cabin's reception area to a small office in the cabin, where the meal was prepared, as well as projectors and displays set up to assist in mapping out strategy and supply routes. The discussions over lunch and the rest of the afternoon went over the important but mostly mundane issues of running a galactic rebellion. Supply situations, new allied systems, operational plans and options, medical service needs, equipping of ground, space, and fleet forces, and finances. But after a few hours this was done

"Well, I suppose we have covered all we can cover in such a short meeting, and so I shall be on my way.", Mothma stated.

"Mon, I do need to discuss one more thing with you, it's of a somewhat personal nature, but could have massive ramifications for the Alliance." Mon looked somewhat surprised, there was a heaviness in the Viceroy's voice that was almost peculiar. What was stranger was when Bail leaned to an intercom on his desk.

"Captain Antillies, can your go ahead and clear the cabin and grounds".

"Of course Viceroy, as planned". Bail was taking no chances. The cabin had been swept for listening devices 4 times by two separate security teams. All staff and guards would be moved over 100 meters away outside, and Alderaanian Security troops had and were patrolling the grounds.

"Bail, what is it we need to discuss?"

He exhaled again, the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He still wasn't sure what to say or how to begin.

"Mon, what I am going to tell you….I can't even begin to describe the level of secrecy that must be kept. Absolutely NO ONE can know the things I am about to tell you….but I am sure they will impact the galaxy, and soon, and someone must know the truth in the event something were to happen to me."

Mon just set in silence and simply nodded….she had rarely seen such angst come over him.

"Mon, we have discussed our doubts about what happened in the days when the Empire was actually formed. That the official story was largely fabricated to cover the truth, that their must be more than we know. What I haven't ever told you, or anyone in the Alliance is that I know what happened, how and why the Jedi were wiped out, and about the truth of certain people's actions and fate."

"Bail, I….." But Mon was cut off by him.

"Mon, just let me say these things or I might not…..The Jedi discovered that the Chancellor…Emperor Palpatine… had orchestrated the entire Clone Wars as a means to keep him in; and expand, his power. Several Jedi Masters went to arrest him".

"Palpatine said they Jedi turned on him and the Republic. With such info why didn't they inform the Senate, at least some of us would have supported them, the Delegation of 2000….you were close to the Jedi Bail…" Mon stammered out.

"The Jedi suspected that the Senate and courts were so corrupted and controlled by Palpatine that they wouldn't get anywhere….but more importantly….they suspected and sadly discovered that Palpatine was more than a cunning politician…..he was…and still is…a Sith Lord".

A shock came over Mon Mothma as the ramifications of that hit her. She didn't know much about the Sith, just that they were some sort of evil version of a Jedi….and that Darth Vader was one of them, although that title was only seldom actually heard or discussed. But the emperor too…a force user? She nodded as Bail continued.

"The Jedi masters were wiped out….by Palpatine himself….and then he sent a coded order galaxy wide to the Clone Army to turn on and kill the Jedi. Most were killed before they knew what had even transpired".

Mon stopped him…."That's when Darth Vader led the clones to the temple right? I have always had a problem with that part of the story. If Palpatine is Sith, where did Vader come from? That's the first official mention or acknowledgment of him. He just sort of appeared out of know where after the wars ended".

Bail sighed yet again wondering if he could continue….No, someone besides him had to know.

"Mon…..Darth Vader is….was…..a Jedi Knight….he turned on them to follow Palpatine….and killed his own…..but that's not the shocking part….". Bail hesitated yet again.

"THAT is shocking enough Bail….what else could you have to tell me".

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her…..no one should bear this burden…but no…..she of all people has to know…._

He simply said it, "Darth Vader is….is…..was…..Anakin Skywalker."

"No….how is that possible…..and if so, what happened to him that he needs the life support? Further more…how do we defeat the Empire if it is led by Sith Lords? There are no Jedi left, and only they could challenge a Sith….and it appears they failed at that task!" Mon rarely raised her voice….but she began to before returning to her regal self.

Bail spoke again. "Mon, there are at least 2 Jedi Masters alive, and in exile, I will not say who or where. Anakin…Vader needs the suit because he was severely injured by one of them who went to confront him after the assault on the temple. The Jedi thought that he had defeated Vader and left him dead, but somehow Vader survived and was turned into the cyborg monster we know him as today."

"Why? Why would Skywalker turn on the Jedi…." Mon stammered.

"No one knows for sure….but it likely has to do with the fact that Skywalker secretly had a wife…..and on the day the Empire was born…..so were Vader's twin children."

A gasp actually escaped Mon Mothma and her hand went to her mouth. Darth Vader had…..children? "What happened…where are they…these children…Force they would be almost 20 now!" Mothma was losing her cool again…something she never really did.

"One of the Jedi Master's took one of the twins…a boy, with him into exile. The boy is not actually living with the Jedi, suitable guardians were found, but he is watched over by the Jedi…..by now he may be undergoing Jedi training, but I do not know…I have only had very limited contact with the Jedi".

Mon thought for a moment. "It's Obi Wan Kenobi isn't it? He would be the only one who would take Anakin's child after such traitorous actions." Bail simply nodded. "And what of the other child".

Bail waited…..what would Mothma think….how would she react….how would she view her now….

"The other child….the daughter…..is the Princess of Alderaan". Bails said in his best political voice, if only to hide the pain.

Mothma set in stunned silence. Nothing could prepare her for that….little Leia….was the daughter of …that monster…..her sworn enemy…."She doesn't know I assume".

"No…absolutely not, and currently I have no plans to tell her….maybe one day….but not only will it damage her psychologically…it could put her in more danger to know…..she is an imperial senator… on rare occasions she is around Vader or Palpatine….she can't know, the sith could sense it, in fact that is why the twins were separated….they are sensitive to the Force and the Jedi feared Vader or Palpatine would sense them".

Mon sat their in her own thoughts…..awash with how this could effect the future, but it was simply overwhelming. She wished she did not know this….her entire view on recent history, the war, the rebellion was thrown into a loop.

"I assume there is a plan of some sort regarding all this?" She stated.

"I do not know exactly….the Jedi retreated with ….Luke….that is the boys name. Due to the children's ages I surmise that the return of the Jedi is imminent….but I do not exactly know what they will plan. Other than some way to free the galaxy from Palpatine. Kenobi and Skywalker's unknown son returning to galactic affairs as a Jedi will have profound changes for the galaxy….but I do not know what those changes will be. I wanted you to know this information in the event that something happens to me…that you have knowledge of these children's existence and the need to both protect them, lead them, and possibly follow them in what ever task the Jedi direct them towards. Most likely Luke and Leia will end up in the rebellion directly. I will soon tell Leia about the existence and location of Kenobi, so she can seek him out should she ever need his help. My assumption is that he and young Luke will then appear to be of direct assistance to the rebellion, probably to face Vader and Palpatine directly".

Mon Mothma…set silent for several long moments. "What of the second Jedi master?"

Bail answered immediately. "He is staying well hidden, likely to train Luke or Leia should something happen to Obi-Wan, and I will not divulge his location or identity.

Mothma pondered that for a moment, and even had a strong suspicion of who the jedi master was, but kept it to herself.

"Well, this does, and yet doesn't change anything. I will protect and guide Leia and her brother should that fall to me, you have my word. Their secret and security I will put above all else. Keeping their parentage secret, I can assign them positions in the Alliance suited to their abilities as a cover. I am in shock though I must tell you. It seems the entire Clone War was simply a plot of the Sith to destroy the Jedi and take control of the galaxy. And now with this, this….family drama on top of it….." Mon started to fade off from that. "I thank you for your trust. You have my word I will do everything to keep them safe, and will look after them as my own. I suppose for now though I must be leaving and return to my duties."

Both rose and headed towards the door of the cabin office when Mothma stopped in her tracks.

_I am still missing something….who was this wife of Anakin Skywalker, mother of the children of Vader….Jedi weren't even supposed to have romantic relationships…. Bail didn't even mention that. What happened to her….who is she….who could even…..even….no…it can't be….._

But it was the only thing that made sense…..her friend from Naboo was quite secretive those last couple of years, and with the amount of time she was known to have spent with Skywalker, no she wouldn't have …..and suddenly tears begin to appear in Mon Mothma' s eyes, the leader of the Alliance, former Senator….who never showed much emotion in public and political dealings was on the verge of breaking down….

She looked in Bails' eyes…and in almost a choked whisper one name escaped….

"Padme"

Bail looked at her….he had purposely meant to leave that out. He knew Mothma and Amidala were friends. He saw no need to cause any more angst in anyone's life. Nor did he want there to be any chance that the beloved Queen of Naboo's name be tainted with any connection to Darth Vader. But he should have known she was too smart to not figure that out. But Bail found himself nodding all the same.

"Leia is the daughter of Padme Amidala" Mon finally said it…..."And…..and….." but she could not bring herself to say the other name….Vad…she couldn't even think it.

They exited the office, the main room of the cabin retreat was still empty. She turned around and embraced Bail tightly.

"What you have done Bail…rescuing the last Jedi…..taking in Leia, raising her to what she is…you…..have taken on more danger to yourself…your family…your planet…you are a hero to the republic…to the Jedi, to the galaxy…to Padme. May the force be with you…."

They walked outside where they exchanged formal statements of departure. Mon boarded the ship and went to her stateroom after leaving orders not to be disturbed. And she did something she hadn't done in quite awhile. Mon Mothma wept. She wept for her friend and her friend's children that she never knew and she cursed the unfairness of it all.

And then she was filled with even more resolve to lead the galaxy to victory. Not for the oppressed, the poor and the weak…..but for Padme Amidala and her children.

She silently thought about how much of Padme was within Leia…..she wondered why she hadn't seen it before…and silently she wondered….when would she meet Padme's son…..when would she meet Luke Skywalker.

End


End file.
